


Stars, space and childhood dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Final Fantasy Elements, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, based on a prompt, might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri strolled through the streets, absentmindedly looking at the booths. The various goods and knickknacks that were sold there made him remember the last day of summer with Viktor. His mind started to wander and he closed his eyes as the memories replayed inside of his head.A one shot based on a prompt





	Stars, space and childhood dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My beta for this mini fic was AgentCoop

Yuuri overlooked the full bazar from the top of the stairs. He could hear the chatter and see different kinds of species mingling in the crowd. Ever since he landed on planet Nelara six years ago, he often came here to trade items as well as information. Information was a valuable good in the various galaxies and was especially valuable on the black market.    
  
Yuuri strolled through the streets, absentmindedly looking at the booths. The various goods and knickknacks that were sold there made him remember the last day of summer with Viktor. His mind started to wander and he closed his eyes as the memories replayed inside of his head.    
  


* * *

  
  
Yuuri and Viktor were mischievous teenagers back then. On their last summer day, they strolled through a busy bazar and went hand in hand from booth to booth but never bought anything. Their parents only gave them enough money for some ice cream, but they didn’t want to leave without looking at whatever else was offered here.    
  
“Fresh lemon juice! Come and get yourself fresh lemon juice!” shouted a voice from a booth next to them. 

  
“Unique things from all over the world! Get yourself a souvenir here!” yelled another.   
  
“Pretty accessories from other planets! Believe me, these are super rare!” someone from a booth further away loudly advertised.   
  
“Can we go now? All of this looks super boring and I want to get to the space shuttle before it leaves tomorrow!” Viktor complained. 

 

Yuuri sighed.“Okay, okay. Let’s get some ice cream then,” he offered and Viktor nodded happily. He followed him to a stand that sold unique ice cream flavors. There was a young man with sun-kissed skin and a radiant smile at the stand with sunlight reflecting in his chocolate brown eyes.    
  
“Hello there! What flavor would you like to try?” He asked and pointed at a board that had all the different flavors listed. Yuuri looked at Viktor and back to the board but neither of them were very sure what to choose.    
  
“Can’t decide? Then allow me to choose a flavor for you. First, would you like me to tell you your names?” He asked and looked curiously at them.    
  


“My name is Viktor!” Viktor replied excitedly.   
  
“I’m Yuuri,” Yuuri mumbled shyly. He was more shy than Viktor and was hesitant towards strangers. 

  
“Yuuri and Viktor! Those are some pretty names!” the  young man exclaimed and picked up two cones. “Now to get your flavor, I need to know something important.”   
  
“What is it?” Viktor asked and impatiently bounced from one leg to another.    
  
“What do you want to be in the future?” the stranger asked and looked at the teenagers expectantly.    
  
“Our... future?” they wondered aloud at the same time. Yuuri was so confused, why would the manneed that to determine someone’s flavor?   
  
“See ice cream only tastes best when I know the heart’s desire of a person. Now tell me, what’s your answer?” the young man wanted to know.    
  
“In that case, I want to be a space explorer! I want to find new galaxies and make friends with aliens! And I know they exist!” Viktor blurted out. Yuuri could see that his eyes shimmered with excitement.    
  
“I... I don’t know what I want to be. A scientist maybe or an engineer,” Yuuri admitted quietly.    
  
“You’re smart, Yuuri! I’m sure you’ll be good at whatever you choose!” Viktor insisted and the man chuckled softly.    
  
“Indeed, I can see that too. Here’s your ice cream! Hope you enjoy,” he told us and handed Viktor a cone with a large purple ice cream ball. It had white sugar sprinkles on top and dark chocolate chips sticking out. To Yuuri it looked like Viktor was holding the galaxy in his hands.    
  
“Wow awesome, thanks!” Viktor exclaimed and licked at it, then gasped suddenly. “This is delicious!”   
  
“I’m glad! Now here’s your ice cream!” the man gave Yuuri a cone with a light blue ice cream ball. It wasn’t as beautiful as Viktor’s, but still unique.    
  
“Thank you... how much are these?” Yuuri asked. It was kind of salty and sweet at the same time which was a strange combination, but also one that he welcomed.    
  
“These are for free. You’re my special customers after all! Now enjoy the rest of the day!” the man told them with excitement lacing his voice.     
  


“Wow really? Thank you, goodbye!” they thanked him generously and Viktor dragged Yuuri away from the  bazar. When Yuuri looked back, the ice cream stand with the man was gone and the only proof that it ever existed was melting in their hands.    
  
The teenagers ran back to the space center where they both studied at. There was a space shuttle parked outside and ready for takeoff. 

  
“Say Viktor, do you really want to become a space explorer?” Yuuri asked quietly while he held his friend’s hand.    
  
“Of course! I want to have a big adventure!” Viktor laughed and looked up to the shuttle with a wide grin.    
  
“But isn’t it dangerous all by yourself? I don’t want you to get hurt!” Yuuri insisted. If something happened to Viktor, he would never be able to forgive myself.    
  
“Don’t worry, Yuuri! I‘m stronger than I look!” Viktor smiled and squeezed his hand.    
  
“Well... okay. But can you promise me that you’ll take care of yourself?” Yuuri asked and Viktor hummed.    
  
“Let’s make a pinky promise!” he exclaimed and took Yuuri’s hand. “I promise that I’lltake care of myself and that I’ll protect you, Yuuri! No matter what happens!”   
  
“Then... then I promise to find you if you ever get lost!” Yuuri promised which made Viktor laugh. 

  
But their sweet moment ended abruptly when sirens began to howl. The sky darkened and revealed strange and ominous ships that were heading down the sky. The boys were frozen with fear until Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s arm and dragged him towards the building where the space shuttle stood next to. Yuuri let his unfinished ice cream drop and let himself be dragged away.

 

“What is happening, Viktor?! I’m scared!” He cried, but Viktor didn’t answer.

  
Inside the building people were shouting and running in panic. Outside Yuuri could hear explosions and he clung onto Viktor, who had a serious look on his face. He dragged him into a dark room which had a few tables and a big closet inside.    
  
“Yuuri, I need to ask you a favor,” Viktor told him softly and calmly. “Hide in that big closet over there. I’ll be right back.”   
  
Viktor looked sad, and Yuuri was suddenly very  hesitant about leaving Viktor. 

 

“But what about you? Will you come back?” he asked with worry, and hugged Viktor.    
  
Viktor squeezed him back, but then he pushed Yuuri gently away and went to the door, where he hesitated for only a moment. “I’ll come and get you,” he said over his shoulder before he disappeared.    
  
Yuuri hid in the closet and waited. The sounds outside were terrifying. People were screaming and he heard multiple explosions.

  
“Viktor... where are you?” Yuuri cried but Viktor didn’t come back. 

 

Suddenly the space shuttle’s engines roared to life and Yuuri climbed out of the closet. He ran outside as soon as he saw the space shuttle moving and somehow knew that Viktor was on board.

  
“Viktor! Wait! Please don’t leave me here!” Yuuri cried. 

 

It took him a great amount of time to avoid the debris and he had to watch out for dangerous people. He ran as fast as he could, but he was too late. The shuttle was already high in the air when Yuuri made it out of the building. 

  
“Viktoooor! Come baaaaaack!” He shouted and tears streamed down his face. He didn’t know what was happening, didn’t know why his friend would break his promise like that.    
  
“Yuuri?” a familiar voice asked and and Yuuri turned  around to see the ice cream seller from before. Only he didn’t look like a human, he suddenly had pointy ears and his eyes had green spots that weren’t there before.    
  
“You are...?” Yuuri sniffled and wiped his tears away.    
  
“Oh I’m Phichit! You must have so many questions but for now we should look for a safer place,” the ice cream seller, Phichit, replied and offered Yuuri his hand. Yuuri hesitantly took it and Phichit brought him to a room which had chairs and pillows scattered around.    
  
“Oh looks like this place is intact! I will explain everything you want to know,” Phichit smiled and sat down on one of the pillows after Yuuri did the same. 

  
He was so confused. What was going on? Why did Viktor leave? Who or what exactly was Phichit? Why was he helping Yuuri?    
  
Phichit explained everything patiently. He was from an alien race called Naendrails. They were travelers and tried to help those in need. A long time ago he helped scientists on a faraway planet to create a new life form, which was created as tool to defend the earth. The experiment was a success, but soon other alien races learned of its existence and tried to get the experiment for themselves. Phichit agreed to bring the experiment to a safer place

  
“But what does that have to do with Viktor?” Yuuri asked in confusion. 

  
“That’s because your friend  _ is _ the experiment. Viktor is not human, he was made to look like that so he wouldn’t cause suspicion,” Phichit explained.    
  
“That’s not possible! I grew up with him!” Yuuri exclaimed in shock. But if all of this was true, it would explain why his friend left. Viktor wanted to protect Yuuri, so he kept his promise after all!

 

“I’m sorry, I only have my words as proof,” Phichit smiled apologetically and Yuuri sighed.    
  
“I made a promise... I promised I would find him if we ever get separated,” Yuuri told Phichit and looked down to his hands. “But I’m just a kid. I can’t do anything on my own.”   
  
“I can help you,” Phichit told him. “I am curious about you and your friend. So allow me to help you!”   
  
“You would do that?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

 

He thought about it for a moment. He wouldn’t be able to return home for a while but he couldn’t just leave Viktor alone! 

  
Phichit smiled knowingly when Yuuri looked at him again. “From the look on your face it seems you have made your choice.”    
  


“I want to find him. No, I WILL find him! And I will take any chance I can get!” Yuuri vowed and got up.    
  
“Then it’s settled. From now on, we are partners!” Phichit smiled and I shook his hand.    


* * *

  
  
Over the span of six years Yuuri traveled with Phichit through the galaxies. He grew in size and as a person. 

 

Despite the passing years,Yuuri still hadn’t found any clues about his friend’s whereabouts--not until he and Phichit were told about the bazaar and black market on Nelara.

 

Even though Yuuri visited many different planets during his search, exploring new ones was always exciting for him. He was living the dream Viktor couldn’t. 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and turned around when he heard someone approaching him. 

  
“Yuuri! There you are!” Phichit shouted and ran towards me.    
  
“Oh Phichit, what’s wrong? Why are you so excited?” Yuuri asked calmly and let him catch his breath.    
  
“I need you to come with me!” He exclaimed, which made Yuuri chuckle. Phichit was a fun-loving and mischievous person who made his adventures more exciting.

  
Yuuri followed him to their spaceship that they bought a few years ago. Phichit turned on the board computer, which displayed an alien species that was foreign to Yuuri. It looked like some sort of anthropomorphic dragon, it had long horns, claws as hands, long ears and a muzzle in its non-human form.    
  
“This species is called Sercapria. They were powerful beings that went extinct several years ago. However, one was apparently seen here on Nelara!” Phichit exclaimed. “But that’s not all... I also found out that it might be what your friend is. I was never told what they used to create Viktor, but now I know! A human embryo was successfully fused with cells of a Sercapria!”

  
“So then... we finally have a clue where Viktor is?” Yuuri asked excitedly. It had been so long that they found ANY clues about his friend.    
  
“It seems so! But there’s some bad news,” Phichit sighed. “The Sercapia was seen with the warlord Tyrian.”   
  
“Then we need a plan to rescue him. Viktor might be used for evil plans!” Yuuri exclaimed and Phichit nodded.    
  
“We should strike as soon as possible. We don’t know how long Tyrian plans to stay in Nelara,” Phichit stated.    
  
They formulated a plan and decided to rest for the reminder of the day. It was going to be dangerous and they didn’t know if Viktor would come with them that easily. But there was one thing Yuuri knew: He would keep the promise he made.    
  
And he would rescue his friend in any way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> All stories that I create are not meant to be used by the Yuri on ice amino community and its clubs.


End file.
